This invention relates to 1-carba(1-dethia)cephalosporin, 1-oxa(1-dethia)cephalosporin, and cephalosporin antibiotics, to pharmaceutical formulations comprising the antibiotics, and to a method for the treatment of infectious diseases in man and animals.
Although many safe and potent antibiotics of the .beta.-lactam class are known and used clinically, the research into this class of compounds continues in an effort to find antibiotics with improved efficacy, particularly against microorganisms insensitive or resistant to the known antibiotics, such as methicillin-resistant microorganisms.